Iron Fists
The Iron Fists are a Codex Astartes-compliant Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines who are a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists. They were formed in the 37th Millennium during the 22nd Founding. The Iron Fists call the world of Taralus home. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Lithrax VI (Date Unknown)' - The entire Iron Fists Chapter joined with elements of the Blood Ravens Chapter to combat a huge Eldar strike force that was assaulting the world of Lithrax VI. The two Chapters were seriously outnumbered by the Eldar forces. When all hope seemed lost, the Blood Ravens reluctantly agreed to bring nearby reinforcements from their Chapter. For five days the Iron Fists fought alone, holding the Eldar at bay. The Iron Fists' Chapter Master Kastal Verchen held a breach in the Imperial lines, slaying two Aspect Warrior Exarchs single-handedly. The Eldar prepared to launch their final assault on the beleaguered Space Marines when reinforcements finally arrived. The sky of Lithrax VI filled with Blood Ravens Drop Pods. Soon the two Chapters fighting in tandem altered the course of the battle and destroyed the Eldar army completely. After the fighting, the Blood Ravens praised the Iron Fists' courage and tactical prowess. *'WAAAGH! on Arx (Date Unknown)' - Shortly after the Iron Fists had restocked their supplies and filled their ranks with new Astartes following the terrible losses suffered by the Chapter on Lithrax VI, an emergency call for aid reached them from the planet Arx. Arx was under siege from an Ork WAAAGH! led by the Warboss Nazdreg. Chapter Master Verchen immediately assembled the Iron Fists' available strength and went with all speed towards Arx. When they appeared in orbit of the world, the Iron Fists learned that the Greenskin horde was about to overwhelm the Imperial forces. Arx's Planetary Defence Force troops and Imperial Guard Regiments fought valiantly but were vastly outnumbered, and despite the presence of the officers of the Imperial Guard's Commissariat, their courage could only last for so long.The Iron Fists struck hard and fast, slamming into the Ork army in a Drop Pod assault. Thousands of Orks died in the initial slaughter, and thousands more again as the Orks turned from the Imperials to fight the new threat, giving the beleaguered Guard a chance to reload their weapons and fire with impunity. The Guardsmen re-doubled their efforts, and with the aid of the Space Marines, the Orks were soon beaten. Warboss Nazdreg was never found or captured, and his whereabouts are currently unknown. The Iron Fists were impressed by the Guardsmen of Arx and would soon train their own Planetary Defence Force for their Chapter homeworld of Taralus, a fine army willing to go to any lengths to protect their homeworld. *'Return to Arx (Date Unknown)' - Years later, Arx was in danger yet again. A Tyranid splinter fleet from Hive Fleet Behemoth had appeared at the edge of the star system, slowing its approach only to feast on unsettled worlds and Imperial monitoring stations. The Imperium responded to the threat quickly but was unable to send many troops, as the Imperial Guard was busy dealing with the bulk of the main hive fleet at another location. The Iron Fists quickly mobilized a response fleet, supported by starships from the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Arxian orbital defense fleet, and made a planetside assault. Despite their courage and best efforts, they were slowly pushed back by the raging tide of xenos. The Arxian Fleet Captain Valerian had done his best in halting the advance of the foe and providing the Iron Fists and the other Arxian defenders time to prepare their defences. Their fearsome missile batteries and gun turrets glowed red from overheating and still there was no sign of the enemy assault tiring. A never-ending tide of Tyranids attacked the valiant Space Marines and Arxian Planetary Defence Force troops. It was here Chapter Master Verchen and his Battle-Brothers proved their worth a hundred times over. They managed to destroy dozens of Tyranid synapse creatures, taking a heavy toll on the confused aliens. Imperial casualties were rising, but the Tyranid forces were slowly being depleted. The final battle raged at the hive city of Tarsus Minor, where the Iron Fists carved a bloody hole in the Tyranid hordes, smiting them with righteous fury, while their battle shouts and Bolter rounds drowned out the hideous, keening cries of the aliens. Slowly but surely, the Tyranids were wiped from Arx. Chapter Organisation The Iron Fists follow the Codex Astartes in all matters of organisation with one exception, in that they allow Techmarines to be elevated in rank high enough to lead their own companies. As a Chapter of Space Marines recruited from a single planet, each Battle-Brother of the Iron Fists shares a common cultural bond. Chapter Traditions The Iron Fists revere Rogal Dorn as their Primarch, follow many of the same Chapter traditions as the Imperial Fists, and support their Brother Chapters the Imperial Fists and Black Templars when called upon for assistance. Chapter Beliefs The Iron Fists feel a strong contempt for people who worship the Emperor of Mankind as a God and adhere to the dictates of the Imperial Creed, and have on more than one occasion refused to help the Inquisition or the Ecclesiarchy. This behaviour has given them many high-ranking enemies within the bureaucracy of the Imperium but also has developed a reputation for the Iron Fists of favouring steadfast justice and honesty. The Iron Fists hold true to the memory of the Emperor's wishes that superstition and religion be cast aside by Mankind, though they continue to revere him as the paragon of what humanity should aspire to emulate. Chapter Appearance The Iron Fists Chapter has been described as using Power Shields "molded into the shape of a medieval gauntlet." Chapter Colours The Iron Fists' Power Armour is painted a light blue-grey with golden forearms and gauntlets. Chapter Badge The Iron Fists' Chapter Badge is a gold gauntlet in the shape of a fist upon a field of light blue-grey. Sources *''Realms of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness'' (1st Edition) *''Battlefleet Gothic Rulebook'' *''How to Paint Space Marines'' Gallery Image:Iron_Fists_Armor.png|Iron Fists Tactical Marine Category:I Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Fists